


A Day in the Life

by imaginedandreal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So much sugary fluff seriously, my first one on these amazing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: My first one, since I'm a new one not only in this fandom, but on this site, yet in love from first sight with T and S. Just a little drabble-ish in verse about the daily routine (how I imagine it) of our favorite Canadian business partners :)





	A Day in the Life

Morning. Bedroom. Tangled legs.  
Breakfast. Coffee. Toast. Poached eggs.  
Packing. Traffic. Icy rink.  
Hand in hand. A playful wink.  
Music. Skating. Strength and grace.  
Bodies fly and heartbeats race.  
Rhythm. Routine. Hands on hips.  
Glowing eyes. Grinning lips.  
Twizzles. Dizzy. “You okay?”  
Let’s slow down. We’ve got all day.  
Benches. Water bottles. Break.  
Antics. Flirting. Give and take.  
Notes. Ideas. “Let’s try this...”  
Steps. A lift. A spin. A kiss.  
Done. A quiet dinner. Press.  
Answers. Slip-ups. One hot mess.  
Laughter. Photos. Autographs.  
Dating? Marriage? Kids? “Perhaps.”  
Tired. Sleepy. Falling night.  
Traffic. Talking. City lights.  
Home. Pajamas. Netflix. Wine.  
Strip your clothes off. Then do mine...  
Teasing. Kissing. Lust. What’s next?  
Breathless. Blushing. Bedroom. Sex.  
Shivers. Giggles. Cuddling. “Wow.”  
Afterglow. Contentment. Love.  
Sleep. Alarm. Another day.  
Them. Together. Come what may.


End file.
